This invention relates to a swing trainer to develop, condition and strengthen targeted muscle groups in order to promote a proper swing by mimicking specific baseball, tennis, golf, and other sports movement patterns with balanced resistance. The swing trainer attaches to baseball bats, tennis rackets, golf clubs etc. and includes a VELCRO strap for attachment to a fixed object such as a pole or a small tree. It also includes snaps that serve as an alternate attachment method to hook onto a stationary wired fence which surrounds most baseball fields or tennis courts. It is also attachable to a tailgate latch on trucks or SUVs.
The swing trainer is simple and convenient to use. Once properly connected to a fixed pole or fence and the like, it is ready to use. When the user swings in the normal manner, the resistance cables react against the different muscle groups. This promotes muscle strength through conditioning of the muscle and muscle memory that will increase bat and racket swing speed.
Some of the muscle groups conditioned, strengthened and developed by this invention include shoulder muscles (deltoids), back muscles, triceps, biceps, abdominal oblique, gluteus maximus, forearms, thighs and hamstrings.